Fate Grand Order Broken Order
by primoshadow
Summary: With Chaldea finding a new set of troubles springing up, Saya Mirai (this world line's Ritsuka Fujimaru) must navigate her way through challenges as she and Mash journey, met new Servants, and deal with a possible world ending threat. (All new Servants decided before September 2019)
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 0: RESTART**

Chaldea - 2020 AD

"This isn't good. These readings shouldn't be popping up."

"I'm getting the same over here."

"How many are there?"

"Four, five…seven of them."

"Contact everyone else. They need to see this."

—

"…pai…Senpai…Senpai!"

The orange haired girl opened her eyes. As the last vestiges of sleep left her, she noted her bespectacled kouhai by her bed.

"Morning, Mash." she said, groggy.

"I'm sorry to immediately pull you out of bed, but we've got an emergency. Get dressed and get to the command room." With those words, Mash left, leaving the sole Master alone.

Saya Mirai was used to this. Having embarked on previous ventures to save the world, she was accustomed to having to leave at a moment's notice. However, recently things had calmed down. Everything and their aftermath seemed resolved. Yet, it appeared something was up.

Arriving at the command room, Mash and Da Vinci had already arrived. From the way they were, it seemed Da Vinci was getting the last of the new information.

"Ah, Senpai." Mash said, spotting them entering.

"Good, you're here." Da Vinci said, turning around. "This is looking very dire."

"Just what's happening?" Mash asked.

"We've picked up on seven abnormalities. Most seem to still be forming, so we can't quite get a lock on them. However, from the one that's fully solidified, it's not good. Like the Singularities you've dealt with, things appear to have been removed from history. Yet, they seem to be from the present while history hasn't changed."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Mash interjected.

"What's been removed seems to have overlapped with the present, creating paradoxical spaces. The staff here have begun to dub them Impact Points. These Impact Points have cut themselves off from the rest of the world as they attempt to correct themselves."

"If they're correcting themselves, why are we needed?" Saya asked.

"That's the complicated part. While they are attempting to correct themselves, something seemed to be anchoring them. Not only that, whatever is anchoring them wants to expand its influence further out. If this keeps up, we'll have a problem on scale with the worst of them."

"Miss Da Vinci, we've got a full lock on the first one!" one of the staff yelled out.

"Where is it?" the Caster replied back.

"It appears to be New York City in the United States."

"Keep an eye on it." she said before turning back. "Mash, Saya, we need you two to go to these Impact Points and get rid of whatever is anchoring them."

"Yes!" they nodded in unison.

Proceeding to the coffins, the Master and Shielder prepared themselves. They'd gone on these missions before, yet each posed a unique danger. As the technical talk got underway, Saya took a deep breath.

And once more, things got underway.

•Impact Point 1: Sinister Shadow City - New York•


	2. Sinister Shadow City 1

**CHAPTER 1: SINISTER SHADOW CITY PART 1**

The bright lights of the city shined their glow as Saya and Mash came to. Large buildings and skyscrapers closed them in.

"Looks like we've made it." Mash said.

"Yeah, but…" Saya started as they looked around. Despite arriving in New York City, the nearby surroundings possessed not a single soul, save for them.

"Da Vinci, are you picking this up?" Mash asked.

"Hmm, we're seeing that there are still people living in the city. You should be seeing some. New York is referred to as 'The City That Never Sleeps'. Even with some of the weirdness going on, people should be out."

"I'm still not seeing any." Mash replied. "This can't be good."

"Wait, who are those?" Saya said, pointing out three figures.

Clanking could be heard as the figures grew closer. It was obvious that the three seemed off. Silver knight armor adorned the group as they approached the Master and Demi-Servant, their lances at the ready.

"Senpai, be careful." Mash stated as she summoned her shield. The move proved right as no sooner than she did, the first lance lunged at her.

Mash was pushed back slightly as she nimbly used the motion to raise her shield, uppercutting the knight. The other two charged, Mash flipping backward to avoid. With all three in range, she swung wide, sweeping the knights in one blow.

"Mash, careful!" Saya shouted as more knights began to approach. She knew it wasn't good; they're we're going to be too many.

The precession of knights continued forth as the two were pushed back. With the buildings preventing further retreat, things weren't looking good. Had they not just arrived, this wouldn't have been a problem, but now, now it was.

"Someone seemed like they're in trouble." a voice called out. The knights glanced upward as a silhouette fell below.

The person was a man clad in a green gentleman's coat with green pants. A white, striped button up was decorated with a red tie and silver brooch. A green top hat sat atop blond hair, the left side of his hair sticking outward.

"You don't mind if I take these girls away from you?" he cheekily smiled.

He twirled his red jewel topped cane before tapping the ground with it. Smoke began to pour forth, clouding the three from the knights' vision.

"Grab onto me." he said, pointing the cane upward.

Mash and Saya did as he said. No sooner than grabbing him did something shot from the cane. In a moment, the trio launched into the air onto the rooftop. The two girls felt the sudden force as they reached their destination.

"That was…something." Saya uttered out.

"Guess I should have warned you. The first time can be quite an experience." the blond man said.

"Just who are you?" Mash asked.

"Ah, yes, introductions. Pardon me." he said, tipping his hat and bowing. "I was brought here as a Servant of the Assassin class. My name is Arsene Lupin."

"Arsene Lupin…" Mash muttered.

"Wait, you mean the Gentleman Thief from the Maurice Leblanc novels?" Da Vinci chimed in.

"Correct." he replied. "Let me guess: you believed my existence was entirely fictional. Well, worry not, for you see, these only aided my later career. Think about it. If a man passed off old stories of you as fiction, would it not aid in hiding oneself from those against him?"

"I suppose that'd be true." admitted Mash.

"Hence, your appropriate skepticism." he gestured. "Now then, moving to our next subject. Would you two partake in joining me in a venture to our hideaway? You don't seem to be working with those held up in that castle."

"Castle?" Saya pondered.

"If you don't know that, you're truly not one of them. Not to mention that explains why you're on the streets."

"Okay, we'll join you." Saya said.

"Excellent. Now, how are you in jumping from roof to roof?"

—

"We're here." Arsene said with a sweeping gesture.

"…"

Saya and Mash were speechless. Despite his grand gesturing, the building at laid before them appeared to be an older, miskept apartment building.

"I know, it's not much, but it's certainly inconspicuous." he tried to cover up.

The three entered the building as the Assassin lead them further in. Heading up the stairs, they stopped as they reached the fifth floor.

"This way." he motioned as he guided them to an apartment. He knocked. "I come bearing gifts."

Opening the door, only two people were inside, a man and a woman.

The man standing by the table had frizzy brown hair. His black over shirt was covered with several straps that ran randomly over its torso and sleeves. A white shirt was tied around his waist, obscuring his dark pants. The weirdest part of the outfit though was the multiple chains wrapped around him.

Meanwhile, the woman had long white hair with a red and black miniature crown. She wore a red red with yellow accents and a large, white flower design taking up the left side of her torso. Fingerless white gloves and long black boots made up the rest of her outfit.

"Ah, you brought guests." the woman said in a calm, singsong voice.

"So who are these?" the man asked.

"Actually, I didn't ask." Arsene said. "I found them out on the streets being attacked by the knights."

"Oh dear." the woman gasped. "Don't you know how dangerous the city has become?"

"We hadn't." explained Mash. "We're not from around here. Senpai and I are part of an organization named Chaldea. We've been helping restore the greater history of human. When we believed we finally fixed everything, we found strange anomalies, this place included."

"So you're the ones who have been doing that." the man chimed in. "We got knowledge about people doing that, but not who."

"Looks like we're all trying to do the same thing." the woman said. "It's great to have you here, um…"

"Mash."

"Saya."

"Mash, Saya, glad you're here to help. I suppose it's our turn to introduce ourselves. There's no need to hold back true names."

"Since you know our Assassin class servant, I guess I'll go next." the man said. "I'm Harry Houdini. When I was brought here, I manifested as a Caster."

"And my name is Marie Therese. I'm a Rider and I suppose I'm the leader of our ragtag group."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, it's about time we explain our situation to our newbies. Besides, I have new information to tell."


	3. Sinister Shadow City 2

**CHAPTER 2: SINISTER SHADOW CITY PART 2**

A single, solitary figure glanced over the city, his long, white hair swept up by the wind. Adorned in a long, white coat decorated with various gold chains and buttons, a black shirt held back by tan belts, and dark blue pants, it was clear they'd updated their look to suit their modern surroundings. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he gazed more intently.

"Master of Chaldea, you're here." he spoke. "Come, let us meet. The wheels of fate are ever moving, bringing this moment closer. Come to me."

—

Having had everyone seated around the table, Arsene began his report.

"Even though you two know some of the facts, I'll explain everything for our guests. Whatever is happening to this city started not long ago. New York City was cut off from the outside. Yet, that wasn't the end of it. Contrary to history, a strange castle has appeared in Central Park."

"Wait, a castle suddenly popped up out of nowhere!?" Saya interjected.

"Was that the castle you mentioned earlier?" asked Mash.

"Indeed. Archer and I journeyed over and confirmed it's real and that it's the enemy's base of operations. They stayed behind to monitor it while I came back to report. As these two know, I stumbled upon them on the way and the rest is simple."

"How guarded was the castle?" Marie Therese asked.

"The knights we've seen patrolling parts of the city had a strong presence. Although, something felt off, almost like something else is there."

"Thank you for the report. Now, I'll explain the rest." Marie said as she turned toward Saya and Mash. "Each of us found ourselves called forth as a countermeasure to this situation. I ran into the others not long after. Heh, I suppose we realized we weren't much of a force by ourselves so we joined together, just Caster, Assassin, Archer, and me. Oh yeah, Archer is currently out as Assassin explained, but you should meet them eventually. Until we put a stop to whoever is behind this mess, you're free to lodge here. It's not much, but we can't exactly be too flashy."

"Thank you." Mash bowed her head. "Well Senpai, if we're staying here, we should get everything established."

—

"No, no, no!" a man frantically cried out. Exhaustion was evident on his face as he found himself face to face with a dead end.

"Tsk, what a shame." a man's voice said as two figures approached him. "Looks like this is the end of the road."

"Can I have this one?" a woman's voice asked.

"Sure." the man replied back.

"Please, I beg of you, spare me. I'll give you whatever you want." the panicked man tried reasoning. "Money? I'll give you money."

"Oh please." the woman said. "We have no need for that."

"We want two things." the man said.

"S-sure. What are t-they…" the other man spoke.

"First off, this." the woman replied.

A sharp pain ran through the cornered man as the knife entered his stomach. A cry of pain sounded out in the night.

"Ah, music." the woman cherished.

"Now, now, don't go dying on us already." the man jumped in. "Don't you want to know what the second thing is? Damn, looks like you were too precise on that one. Oh well. You think the others will like the meal he'll provide?"

"Why wouldn't they, Father?" the woman replied.

—

"Everything appears to be in place." Saya said as she dusted off her hands.

"That's good to hear." said Marie Therese. "If there's anything you need, let us know."

"Actually." Mash piped up. "We noticed people aren't on the streets. I know the situation, but you'd figure some would be out."

"It's not good." Marie Therese started speaking. "The knights you encountered are the least severe threat that's out there. We've heard about a roaming group of people who hunt anyone they encounter in the streets. Some have given their numbers as low as two or as high as twenty. To make matters worse, it appears there's another Servant stalking the streets and even homes. The people of the city are frightened, locking themselves in their houses. We've tried tracking these down, but we've come up empty handed every time."

"No wonder people don't come out." Saya replied.

"Excuse me." a voice called out. Turning around, they saw the familiar Assassin in the doorway. "I know you just settled in, but I was wondering if you want to join me in meeting with Archer."

"Of course." Saya said.

"Indeed. This could be a great chance to see the full scope of the problem." Mash added.

"Okay." Arsene said. "Get ready. We leave in five."


	4. Sinister Shadow City 3

**CHAPTER 3: SINISTER SHADOW CITY PART 3**

Footsteps sounded out the dark halls of the castle as the throne doors flew open.

"Someone dares enter my throne without permission!" a man's voice boomed.

"You believe I don't require such a thing." the intruder spoke.

The intruder was a well developed woman clothed in a black and blue robe. A crown sat upon her long blonde hair. Below was a familiar, yet slightly different face; almost like a certain King of Knights.

The man meanwhile was one wrapped in a regal, blue cape adorned with golden trinkets. A black hat sporting red feathers and a decorative white puff held back his brown hair. His sharp shaven goatee highlighted his deep set facial features.

"Hmph, such arrogance. My knights, kill her!" the man spoke.

On cue, four knights flanked the woman. However, a dark electricity sparked from her. It shot outward, striking each knight through their helmets, killing them.

"A waste of resources." she spoke, gazing at the corpses. "Now, why don't you call out the true ruler of this castle."

"Why you-"

"Silence!" another woman's voice called out. She stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself as a brunette in a gothic lolita dress with a fox eyed smile.

"But she-"

"Now." she shot him a glare, slightly opening her eyes.

"Y-yes…" he slunk back.

"Forgive his rudeness. Even if his reasoning and sanity is more rational, he was still summoned as a Berserker." the girl spoke. "Now, for what purpose do we have for your visit?"

"I was tasked with observing each Impact Point, making sure everyone is in their place."

"Well, as you can see, everything is going fine. Complete control of the city is mine. Everything's perfect…even if it's this place."

"I see." the blonde woman said. "It would appear you have problems with my own jurisdiction. I know you'd prefer to rule over your own former kingdom, but remember what you once ruled was always rightfully mine."

"But of course. Everyone knew of you: Morgan le Fay, the true ruler of the British Isle." the woman said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Since you seem to know your place and have everything in order, I'll take my leave. However, remember that you must assert your rule. I've heard rumors of resistance."

—

Saya and Mash followed as Arsene led the pair through the city. Traveling through rooftops, they found it a bit hard to keep up with the man in green.

"Can we break?" Saya said, exhausted.

"If you want." Arsene approached the two in the rear. "We're about halfway there. Unfortunately, it gets harder from here."

"I see." Mash stated as she gazed at the much taller buildings ahead. "How do we get up there?"

"We don't." Arsene replied. "From here on forward, we'll need to move about the streets."

"But didn't you talk about how we need to avoid them? I remember those knights we fought before." Saya said.

"Those knights are the least of our worries. They only patrol certain sections of the city. Where we're headed, we'll have to move through some of the dangerous sections."

"You mean…"

"Indeed. It's where some reports of the mysterious assailants have been made."

"Aw, that's sweet. You're worried about us." a man's voice called out.

The trio turned their attention to the staircase's doorway where the voice's owner stood. The man wore dull, light brown slacks and an off-cream shirt. Each bore rips and patched holes. He had short, black hair with signs of chin stubble.

"Master, stand back." Mash said, summoning her shield.

"Be careful." Da Vinci interjected. "He's giving off a Servant reading."

"A Servant!" Mash went wide eyed.

"So you're a Servant." Arsene spoke. "Might I say you look quite poor for someone of that stature."

"You say that, but what's truly poor is your perception skills." the man said. "I've followed you for blocks and you only noticed when I decided to reveal myself. And not only that, I'm not the only one."

Saya spotted a glint of light shine on her right. Before she knew what was happening, Mash leapt beside her, the sound of metal clinging off her shield.

"Are you okay, Senpai?"

"Yeah. But just what was that?" Saya asked.

Four more people came out of the shadows as the Servant smiled, his teeth bloodstained.

"You're probably wondering how we accomplished this." the Servant spoke. "Since this is the end for you, I might as well introduce us. Assassin class Servant, Alexander Bean, although people also called me Sawney. All these folks are my family."

"Looks like we aren't getting out of here unscathed." Arsene noted as the five encircled them.

"Our best bet is targeting him." Mash said. "Da Vinci only picked up one Servant. If he's saying the others are his family, he could be the one anchoring them here."

"How smart of you." Sawney Bean grinned. "One problem with that though."

On cue, the five charged in, knives drawn. Arsene and Mash went on the defense, holding off the many blades aimed at them. As things seemed to settle in, an unexpected arrow whizzed by their heads.

"Is that…"

Nearby, a few figures appeared out of the shadows.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling dead men." Sawney gloated. "I brought all my family here. All 45 of us are here together."

"What…"

"Let's say we carve up the Master and Demi-Servant." Sawney spoke. "It's been a while since we had something like them."

"This doesn't look good." Arsene said. "We're outnumbered and I'm not the best at fighting straight out. And we were so close too."

"How unfortunate." Sawney taunted. "Looks like there's really no way out."

A glint in the sky caught the eye of the Assassin. A rain of arrows fell as if in defiance of his claims. The arrows fell in such a way to prove a buffer between the Assassin and his family and the three.

"Seems like you needed the help!" a voice called out. "It's a good thing I was in the area!"

"Tsk." Sawney clicked his tongue. "You five, hold them off. The rest of us are pulling out for now. Our advantage is gone."

One by one, the clan began to fade away as the five chosen charged the three. Mash raised her shield as Arsene flipped back to avoid a knife. As one rushed the trio, an arrow sniped them through the head.

"Arsene, set them up!"

"Of course!" he replied back to the far off Servant.

As Mash dealt with two, the man in green strung along the other pair. While they were weary of a distance attack, the man locked their blades in a stalemate long enough for arrows to find their targets. With those two down, Mash brought her shield down on the others.

"Even for someone of the Assassin class, they don't seem like much." Mash said before realizing something. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean anything about you."

"It's no problem." Arsene shrugged it off. "I know we're not powerhouses. Truth is, even in life, I was only trained enough to be able to get out of situations."

"So, who's your friend?" Saya asked.

"I'll let her introduce herself. But she's the one I was planning to meet.

—

"Looks like they're the ones." a man in a coonskin hat.

"Indeed." spoke a white haired man. "Let's follow them back. We've got a lot to discuss with them.


	5. Sinister Shadow City 4

**CHAPTER 4: SINISTER SHADOW CITY PART 4**

"Please, no…"

Sharp claws ripped into the man. A death cry echoed out in the barren streets. Red eyes glowed like fire in the dark of the night.

"The lovely song and sweet taste always brings delight."

Bringing the blood stained claws to his mouth, he licked the flowing liquid.

Yet, something was in the air. Light as a feather, the man leapt to the rooftops. There was the sound again. It wasn't the typical cries of despair that had become commonplace in the city. No, it sounded more back and forth. More like…a battle.

His eyes glowed once more with glee. Finally, a more interesting prey. With a wide smile, he leapt forward to find his next source of entertainment.

—

"To think you came all this way only to get ambushed and need my help. Hmm…and it looks like you've picked up a few new people."

The Archer approached the trio, revealing herself. Dressed in white and black, the woman sported slightly messy black hair tied into a long ponytail hanging to her right.

"So you picked up a Master and a Servant. Interesting finds." she said, observing the pair. "Looks like we'll be working together."

"The redhead is Saya and the other's Mash. You two, this is our Archer teammate. She's Hua Mulan. Now, speaking of interesting finds, what did you find?" Arsene sped it up.

"Someone's impatience." Mulan said. "Though I understand the need. The Assassin we encountered isn't the only Servant in the area."

"Alright, then let's head back." Saya proclaimed.

—

The brunette in the gothic lolita dress stared out at the city. Everything in this area was hers now. Little by little, things were being prepped for the next step.

"_Mistress_, I've identified some of the resistance." Sawney Bean said as he stepped forward.

"Tell."

She listened as he told of the three he encountered and of the mysterious Archer.

"It seems the Chaldea _they_ told us of has arrived. Do as you will, but keep an eye out for them. I'll let you have your fun, but make sure to eliminate these four and any others that would disrupt my rule."

As Sawney disappeared, the woman in black turned to walk back into her castle from the balcony. It was clear all these Servants she had swarming about didn't appreciate her. Still, they had their uses. And if everything proceeded as it currently was, she wouldn't need them for long.

—

As the quartet walked back to their base, Mulan began to report her findings.

"The castle's been unchanged. However at one point, I detected a strange figure briefly. A group of citizens tried entering the castle grounds, but before I could act, they were dead and only a slight shadow was visible. The knights patrolling couldn't move that quickly. It would appear they've got an Assassin guarding the grounds."

"Yet another one." Arsene spoke up. "It would seem they enjoy hiding in the dark."

"That isn't all." Mulan began again. "The castle seemed to have others watching it from afar."

"Do you think they could be possible allies?" Mash chimed in.

"Most likely. Given they were weary of the area, they definitely aren't on their side. Once we arrive back, we'll discuss our next course of action."

—

Marie Therese continued reading as Houdini entered the room. The Caster took a quick seat across from her.

"They should be back soon. Hopefully they bring good news." Houdini said.

Marie Therese marked her page, setting the book aside.

"Let's hope." she said. "I've always hated this. Being powerless, forced to watch as terrible things happen around you. All those people like us, trapped in their homes, unable to do anything about it. Still, if we can learn more about them, we should be able to strike back even if our group is like this. Plus having those two will be quite helpful."

Marie Therese approached the window. She looked out, seeing the jungle of steel around her. Yet something drew her eye. Glancing below, a solitary figure stood. They returned her glance, their red eyes glowing almost unnaturally. He grinned, flashing sharp teeth.

"Harry, come here." she said. The Caster walked over to the window, seeing the same thing.

"That's not good." he said. "We need to go, looks like we've been found."

Yet before they could do anything, the figure leapt up. To their shock, the next thing they knew, they were crashing through their fifth floor window.

"Greetings." the cloaked man said. He drew a hand from his cloak, revealing bloodstained claws. "How about we have some fun?"

"Get back." Houdini commanded Marie Therese. As she stepped back, he shot forth the chains on his arm. The chains wrapped around the figure, binding him tight.

The man smiled. He breathed in, looking down at the chains. As he exhaled, blue flames spilled from his mouth, melting the metal surrounding him.

"A defensive move right off the back. Most Servants would strike. I'm guessing neither of you are particularly strong fighters." the man continued to grin. "I guess this will make it all the more fun."

He leapt forward, slashing at Houdini. His claws raked his chest, shredding his clothing and drawing blood.

"Warn the others, I'll hold him off as long as I can." Houdini said. The white haired woman nodded, rushing off.

"Good decision." the man said. "Part of me does quite enjoy the chase."

"I might not be strong, but I can at least hold you until others who can arrive. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's putting on a spectacular show."

The cloaked Servant lashed forth, barely missing the Caster's face. Yet Houdini stood firm.

"Let us see if you can handle my Miraculous Escapes."

Chains shot out across the room, wrapping the man tight. Suspending him midair, more bindings encased him. Appearing from behind, a large case opened up, trapping him inside.

"Let this hold him." Houdini murmured.

—

Marie Therese ran down the streets. The lights of nearby buildings illuminated her way as she sought out the others. She just had to find the ones she'd sent out on a mission.

Tripping, she tumbled to the ground. Feeling the cold pavement, she heard a voice from above.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, she saw a man she didn't recognize. However, she could tell he was just a concerned citizen. It was the middle of the night, the most dangerous time, yet he was willing to brave the dangers to help.

Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off.

"I'm fine. But you need to get back-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, it happened. A large shadow grew over them. A sickening crunch was heard as the man before met its source. The man in the black cloak landed squarely on the man's head, having built up enough force to crush it as it hit the ground.

"Still unable to find your friends?" he teased.

"How…" she let out.

"Your little friend back there wasn't much of a fight. Now, let's have some more fun."


	6. Sinister Shadow City 5

**CHAPTER 5: SINISTER SHADOW CITY PART 5**

Still on their way back, the quartet spotted something head. Saya approached the figure, spying it to be a familiar person.

"Houdini?" Saya questioned. She could tell the Servant was injured badly.

"Good, I made it." he panted. "Never doubt an escape artist's skill of slipping out of danger."

"What's the problem?" Arsene asked.

"An enemy Servant found our base. Marie escaped to find you, but if I found you first, that's not good."

"Da Vinci." Mash called out.

"Ah, yes!" she responded, caught off guard a bit.

"Can you detect any nearby Servants?" Mash asked.

"Let's see. Putting aside you, we're finding two signals close by a few blocks from here."

"Alright. Senpai, everyone, let's go."

—

Marie Therese backed up as the man slashed at her. The bloodstained claws drew close, but always fell short. Somewhere deep down, she knew it was simply him playing with her.

She cursed herself. Here she was, a Servant balking at a little combat. Her strength wasn't much. She knew she was more suited to support than combat.

It was always this way. Whenever things were dire, she was powerless. Tragedy would occur, but there was nothing she could do.

She fell, the enemy standing tall above her. Once more she was that little girl trapped in that place.

"E-enough!" she shouted. She closed her eyes, sending off a small magical blast that barely missed the man.

"It seems you had some fight in you after all." he said. He raised his hand, poised to strike. Bring it down, he grinned viciously.

Yet, his aim proved false; his target unharmed. Wedging itself between the two was a large shield, held high by a certain Demi-Servant.

"Are you okay?" Saya asked, catching up to Marie Therese.

"Y-yes. I am now."

"It would seem I have more targets." the man glanced around. "And it would appear death didn't come easy for you." he spied Houdini.

"Give it up. It only has to be as hard as you make it." Mulan pointed an arrow at him.

"How polite. However, I'm just having my nightly fun." he said before leaping high into the air.

The group watched, weary of his reappearance. They readied themselves, prepared to counter his next strike.

"I've never had a group this big. I wonder how the terror will spread." his voice cried out in the night.

Mulan let loose an arrow towards his voice. However it merely lodged itself in a building.

A quiet filled the air. The six were cautious. He had to be around somewhere.

Their question was answered as the man descended from above. Blue flames poured from his mouth as he grew closer, scattering them.

Arsene swung his bladed cane, coming to lock with the man's claws. As Mulan launched an array of arrows, he quickly turned his head, letting loose more flames. Houdini brought forth chains as he sought to bind him. Yet now knowing his trick, the chains only restrained an empty cloak. He landed beside him, revealing a thin, white garment.

"Nice try, but you'll need to do better." he teased.

Houdini was taken back as the man lunged forward, sinking his clawed hands into his stomach. As Houdini fell, the man grabbed his cloak, throwing it back on.

"Now, who ne-"

A gunshot rang through the air, cutting him off. The man's glowing eyes searched the night, landing on the origin. Smoke poured from a musket as a man in a coonskin cap aimed at him. Beside that person, a spiky white haired man stood, taking stock of him.

"Spring-Heeled Jack, it's over!" the white haired man called out.

"It seems you know my true name." Jack replied. "I suppose I can't let you go."

He leapt at the man, claws raised. Landing in front of him, he slashed away. Yet the man seemed unfazed and unharmed. Jack was confused as he no doubt should have landed the blows on him.

"Now." the man said.

Jack wondered what he meant as the man snapped his fingers. Yet the slight noise he heard alerted him to what was happening. Turning his head to the side, he came face to face with the musket. A flash of smoke, fire, and metal was unavoidable to him as he was unable to react in time.

Saya watched the action go down before her. Spring-Heeled Jack fell as he dissipated into a magical glow. With the enemy gone, the two new people approached the group.

"Greetings Chaldeans, I hope you find this presentable as evidence of our good will. Let's say we have a bit of dialogue, shall we?"

—

"So Spring-Heeled Jack fell." the brunette woman in black spoke to her. "Eventually they were destined to do so. But now is fine."

She watched the glowing object in front of her. It seemed like a diamond seed that hovered in midair. Yet tendril like appendages were starting to come out of it.

"Now that it has begun to take root, the others merely need to continue delaying those who would try to stop us."


	7. Sinister Shadow City 6

**CHAPTER 6: SINISTER SHADOW CITY PART 6**

"Houdini, are you okay?" Marie Therese asked. Despite her question, she could tell it was pointless to ask as he was already beginning to disappear.

"We haven't been together long…" Houdini stated. "But, I know your feelings. None of this…is because of you. Don't…blame yourself."

The white haired man approached them. His long blue sleeved left hand rested on Marie Therese's shoulder.

"You're one of the group's leaders, right. I'll need to talk with you. But allow me this moment." he bent down, looking at Houdini. "Don't worry, we'll carry on this mission." he closed his eyes, as he murmured words. With that, Houdini faded away.

"What did you need to discuss?" Marie Therese asked.

"And how did you know we were from Chaldea?" Saya added.

"The two of us have been observing things for a bit." the man said. "We gathered as much information as we could. No doubt your Archer found us a time or two spying on the enemy's castle."

"I suppose we should lay our cards on the table." the other man said. He wore simple clothing with a brown cloak and a coonskin hat. "My name is Davy Crockett. I've been his fighter since I manifested here."

"And I'm Joshua." the white haired man said. "Normally I would be a passive observer, but our current situation is not an ordinary war between Servants. Since your current base was uncovered, why don't you join us at a safer location so we can go over a possible alliance?"

—

The darkened halls of the castle began to light up as the sun began to rise on the city. The lone ruler moved her way through them as she reached the throne room. Doors creaked as she was greeted with an empty room.

"He's finally given up what isn't his." she said as she sat upon the now empty throne.

"Mistress!" a knight called out.

"What news do you bring?" she questioned.

"It's the king. He left with a number of knights just before sunrise."

"So that's why he's gone." she gripped her scepter. "Of course he'd run off, doing his own thing. No doubt he wants to kill the opposition and lord the fact over me. That damned idiot Berserker."

"What should we do?" the knight asked.

"Leave him. The true matters I need concern myself with lie within the castle. Simply treat him like the others from now on."

"Yes, Mistress." the knight said, taking his leave.

"He always was more trouble than he was worth." she muttered to herself. "Damnable father."

—

Saya found herself and the others being escorted by Joshua. The man took them on a winding tour of the city, tracking his way back to his staging ground. He claimed the constant changes in directions avoided patrols of knights and known routes of the Sawney Bean Clan, but Saya didn't want to test if it was true. As the group continued on, the Master found things beginning to look familiar. She'd been this way before with Arsene and Mash earlier.

"It's just ahead. We've been keeping our distance, but making sure we can keep an eye on our enemy." Davy Crockett said.

"Since we're almost there, do you mind?" Joshua asked Davy.

"Of course. I'll head right out." he replied, starting to trail off from the group.

"Don't mind that, I'm having him stand sentry." Joshua explained before anyone could ask. "If you feel safer, you're free to have anyone join him."

"Thank you for the offer, but we'll be fine." Marie Therese said.

The group walked a block before they stood before a building. Joshua walked up, observing it.

"We're here. Looks like nothing happened overnight. Welcome to our base of operations."

—

A thrall of knights lined the streets. The metallic clunk of armored footsteps echoed in the empty city. Though day had dawned, the citizens remained hidden.

"These miscreants have troubled my kingdom too long. Even a single hour is too much, let alone a full night. I demand they be brought before me. Either they will swear their loyalty or they are to be executed."

"Yes Sir!" the knights shouted.

"She may think this Impact Point belongs to her, but once we crush these Chaldeans, she'll see the true ruler. In fact, why stop there. We'll march our forces and claim our true kingdom." the Berserker mused time himself.

Yet from a distance away, Davy Crockett watched. It seemed the streets were about to turn a bit more deadly.

—

Back at Chaldea, Da Vinci sat back in her chair. These Impact Points were still new so she managed to get a certain other freeloading Servant to head off to research what they could. For now, they could only use what little they knew to assist their two comrades on the field.

"Hmm, what's this?" she noted a strange reading on the monitor.

"Oh, are you talking about that strange anomaly? It's been flickering every once in a while. With everyone new happening, we've been disregarding it. It doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"Keep an eye on it." Da Vinci said. "We can't take any risks until we find out more of what's going on."

—

As the discussion occurred af Chaldea, the strange anomaly's origin was present near the new base. The long, white haired man continued his observation. Soon he'd make himself known to the group.


End file.
